


My Little Duckling

by kermittedd



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Children, Mother-Son Relationship, Nicknames, Parenthood, Prison, Prison!Dream, Single Parents, slight skephalo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29648025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kermittedd/pseuds/kermittedd
Summary: Puffy was finally happy and content with life. She had a roof over her head, a safe place to raise her child.She never expected her little duckling to be the thing everyone else would need to be saved from.
Relationships: BadBoyHalo & Skeppy, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Skeppy & Sapnap
Comments: 1
Kudos: 93





	My Little Duckling

**Author's Note:**

> i’m in love with the idea that puffy is dream’s mom/mother figure and twitter is fueling my brainrot with their art and headcannons, also i’ve been wanting to write about their dynamic for a while :]

She remembered the scraped knees on sunny days, tears flowing down her son’s cheeks. She’d wiped them away quickly, kissing away his pain and sending him back off with Sapnap after she’d assured he was alright. 

“You’ll be ok, my little duckling.”

Bad and Skeppy were a delight to hang out with at the time, always able to make her laugh simply with their dynamic and the way the two interacted. She knows most certainly that the days she hung out with them were the days she laughed the hardest, smiled the biggest. 

Sapnap was a sweetie, although a little hot-headed. Skeppy and Bad had no idea where he came from, only knew he was not human, seeing as when he got extremely angry he would burst into flames for a brief moment. They had discovered him coming home from the Nether one day, and didn’t have the heart to leave the poor boy alone. Bad especially would have none of that. 

Puffy remembers with a fond smile the first time Dream discovered Sapnap’s abilities, and in turn came crying back to her with a slightly singed t-shirt. She couldn’t find it in her heart to be mad at the other boy, not even back then, for she knew he couldn’t control his outbursts, nor did he mean to hurt anyone when they occurred. 

Sapnap had felt guilty, crying and apologizing profusely, face buried into Skeppy’s chest as his small body wracked with sobs. Puffy nearly cried with happiness when the only thing that seemed to calm Sapnap down at the time was Dream firmly wrapping his arms around his friend’s side. The two made up rather quickly, and both were wary from them on to make sure that either, one, they not rile Sapnap up too much, or two, they get Dream out of the situation before he could get hurt. 

Puffy smiles sadly at the memories. She remembers her original goal in coming here, to this distant land that people had once called paradise. She’d wanted to keep Dream safe. Their homeland was less than kind, and for Dream to have even made it past his 6th birthday there was a feat. 

She could have never guessed her son, her little duckling, would be this utopia’s downfall. She’d heard the stories, although believing them was difficult. She noticed the sideways glances people would give her as she walked past, because how could such a kind woman raise such a monster? 

When she first heard of what Dream was doing, she didn’t believe it for a second. She brushed off the warnings, offended anyone would accuse her duckling of such things. Then, she’d seen the things he’d done. Tommy, coming back from exile looking like the embodiment of death itself. And then, the crater that remained of L’Manburg, a result of her duckling, her son, who with the help of Technoblade had blown the nation to kingdom come. 

Doomsday, they had called it. 

The final straw came in the words of Tommy, reminding them that all the conflicts on this land were because of Dream’s actions. Dream had always pulled the strings, used them as puppets, marionettes. He was playing a game of chess, and he was only a couple of moves until checkmate. 

So when Punz asked her to join them in taking down Dream, she knew she couldn’t refuse. Tommy and Tubbo were serving more as a distraction than anything for now, though the poor boys didn’t know it. As far as they knew, they were alone. Punz was eager to get moving. 

“C’mon. Tommy can’t pay me if he’s dead.”

Sapnap was among the soldiers who’d volunteered to retrieve Dream, and Puffy’s heart broke for him. She couldn’t imagine the pain he must’ve been feeling, knowing that your childhood best friend had strayed down such a dark path. That and, he had basically lost both his parents by now.

Skeppy had fallen victim to a mysterious egg that was taking over the land, and Bad had driven himself crazy trying to get Skeppy back. Puffy had taken it upon herself to become Sapnap’s parental figure when the other two left. It came naturally, and most people were shocked when they heard Sapnap wasn’t her actual child. 

She went over to him as they made their way towards their destination, and without hesitation he wrapped his arm around her, placing his chin on the top of her head. The position was awkward as they had to keep walking, seeing as they had no time to stop, but comforting nonetheless. The heavens only knew that these two needed comfort the most right now. 

Sapnap didn’t know if Puffy noticed he was crying, but if she did she didn’t mention it. 

The confrontation with Dream was quite possibly the hardest thing Puffy has ever had to endure in her lifetime. Of course, Sapnap had been the one to knock Dream out of the way as Tommy and Tubbo scampered behind the wall of soldiers. Of course, Sapnap had to have been the first one to confront Dream, yelling a, “Get away from them!” as he was forced to keep his best friend at bay.

Puffy could do nothing but cry pathetically behind her fellow soldiers as her little duckling was taken away. 

* * *

She refused to visit Dream in the prison for the longest time. Hell, she refused to leave her house for the longest time. She couldn’t bare to see the looks on her friends’ faces, whether they be filled with pity or rage. No one but her believed it, but something told her it was partially her fault Dream was like this. 

It was Sapnap, of course, who eventually brought her out of hiding. She felt immense guilt as she opened her door to the sight of the boy- 

No, man now. Sapnap was nineteen now, turning twenty soon. She wondered where the time had gone, remembered babysitting Sapnap when Bad and Skeppy were away on a trip, holding him in her arms and singing to him softly as they danced around her kitchen. He’d always giggle and sing along with her, eyes bright and full of wonder. 

Now the man in front of her might as well have been a stranger. His eyes were dark and sunken in from lack of sleep, no longer having that shine and brightness from his youth. His hair was longer and matted. When he was younger, she was the only one he trusted to cut it. He looked skinnier than she’d ever seen him, and she grew more concerned as she realized he probably hadn’t been eating. 

Despite all this, there was an air of strength around him. He’d always been strong, the only one who could best Dream in a physical fight. Mentally tough as well, almost never let things get to him. She knew the situation with Dream was taking a lot out of him, if he looked this bad. She also realized to him, she must look even more frail and weak than he did to her. 

Neither spoke as she let him in, and they collapsed onto the couch, clutching onto one another and sobbing into each other’s clothes. She laid his head on her chest, running her fingers through his hair as his body wracked with shakes and sobs. They stayed that way for a while, until eventually he spoke. 

“You should go see him.” 

His tone was completely neutral, the statement more of a suggestion than a command. He pulled back from her, rubbing his tired eyes and yawning. Puffy was once again reminded of how much he’d grown, but also just how young he still was. 

She nodded eventually, and suggested that Sapnap simply stay here for the night. He nodded gratefully, already yawning as he started to lay onto the couch. Pushing his hair back slightly, she softly kissed his forehead before making her way towards the prison. 

* * *

Getting to the prison was difficult, and getting through to Dream’s cell even more so. Sam offered her no sympathy, voice void of any emotion as she signed the multiple waivers. The terms were harsh, and terrified her, but she knew she needed to do this. 

She walked with the stone bridge as it moved, unable to see Dream as his cell was not yet lit by anything. She gulped as she looked over the edge and into the lava. One slip-up and it was game over. 

As she stepped off the bridge and onto the obsidian, she could faintly make out her son’s form. He was sat down, hunched over with his head drooping to lay on his arms that were folded onto his knees. 

It reminded her of how he would sit when she put him in timeout. She smiled bitterly at the thought. 

There was a small stone wall cutting them off from each other. Sam had told her that when he put the lava back around the cell, then she would be let in. She waited anxiously as the lava resumed it previous place around the cell, and the stone wall finally fell in front of her. 

She could see better now, could see that Dream’s hair was longer than when she’d last seen him. He had a scar on his left cheek, from what she did not know. Tears pricked her eyes at the thought of what he might be enduring here. 

Slowly, Dream finally lifted his head, eyes red and bloodshot. He looked exhausted. Puffy noticed the lack of bed in the cell. She nearly started crying again. 

Dream opened up more, slowly moving to stand and make his way over to her. They met in the middle, Puffy looking up at him and Dream looking down at her. Tears pricked Dream’s eyes as he bent down so his head was resting on her chest, wrapping his arms around her back and sobbing into her clothes. 

Puffy brought them down to the ground to a more comfortable position, wrapping her own arms around Dream’s broad back, and easing the tension she knew crouching down must have put on Dream’s body. He continued to sob into her chest as she ran her fingers comfortingly through his hair, kissing the top of his head every now and then. Tears dripped down her cheeks as time passed. 

“I-I’m so sorry, Mom.” 

Puffy wanted to scream. At Dream, at her friends, at the people who had put Dream in prison, at the world. She wanted to break things, wanted to throw a fit. She wanted to wreak havoc on whatever she could get her hands on. 

But she knew that would solve nothing, would change nothing. So she simply replied, 

“I am too, my little duckling.”

**Author's Note:**

> btw don’t make the interactions between sapnap and puffy or dream and puffy weird, it’s strictly platonic and in this fic both boys view her as a mother figure, don’t be weird 👍


End file.
